


Total Drama Lost Island

by PaperFox19



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Chris top all his previous exploits, he finds an island in the Bermuda Triangle. Nothing like cannibals, dinosaurs, strange plants, and drama makes you wish you were back at camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama Lost Island

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Total Drama Lost Island

How could Chris top all his previous exploits, he finds an island in the Bermuda Triangle. Nothing like cannibals, dinosaurs, strange plants, and drama makes you wish you were back at camp.

Chap 1 The mysterious island

Chris had found this strange little island smack dab right in the Bermuda Triangle. So of course he called the producers and got approved for a brand new season. This season Couples Drama, so invited back were all the best couples new and old. The couples: Gwen and Trent, Heather and Alejandro, Courtney and Duncan, Leshawna and Harold, Owen and Izzy, and last but not least Cody and Sierra. (Heaven help the poor kid)

The teams weren’t so pleased to be coming back together. Gwen and Trent of course broke up but Trent still has deep feelings for her. Heather and Alejandro were still going strong however she was very cruel when it came to the man’s wants, it was her way or no way in the bedroom, Alejandro didn’t know if she loved him or just his body.

Courtney and Duncan had broken up, gotten back together, broken up, and were now back together again. Courtney was trying to change him, like that works.

Leshawna and Harold were actually a strong couple, the romance between them was strong. Owen and Izzy were together mainly cause Own was scared of her, too scared to break up. Same for Cody, all his potential girlfriends were scared off by his stalker.

“I do not believe this.” Gwen was sitting next to her former boyfriend.

“Come on Gwen this is a chance for us, we get to spend time together, and a chance for a million dollars.” Trent says and he tries to hold her hand. She just crosses her arms and looks out the window.

She wasn’t the only one miserable, Alejandro was listening to Heather nagging over and over, and if it wasn’t nagging it was complaining. “The last time we fooled around you were focused too much on the foreplay.”

“Is it so wrong I seek to please you, with my natural talents?”

“If you want to please me, use your special stick between your legs.” She let out a mumble. “That’s all your good for.” Alejandro slumped in his seat.

To be fair he wasn’t the only one getting an earful. Courtney was nitpicking everything he was doing, how he sat, how he had his legs crossed, how he was breathing, no seriously how he was breathing listen. “Look breathe through your mouth but only a little so you won’t be loud. Also don’t breathe through your nose it might whistle.”

Cody was in a pile of blankets, a cocoon to shield him from his kinda sorta girlfriend.

“We got this baby, the two of us no one will beat us.” Leshawna and Harold were making out in their seats. As for Owen and Izzy they were snacking. 

Chris appeared on the screen. “Welcome back love birds, this is Total Drama Lost Island, we are going full on couple drama.”

“Yeah yeah, this is for a million dollars right?”

“Actually this is for two million, one for each of our winning couples.” This spurred up cheers from the contestants. “Now now there are some rules and bonuses this time.” An image of a fabulous looking hotel appeared on the screen. “Couples will be sharing a room, in this fabulous hotel, the winners get to spend time in the amazing honey moon suite, and free room service.” The honey moon suite was tricked out with a huge bed, a Jacuzzi, a chocolate fountain, and a beautiful bathroom.

“Couples in second third and fourth place will live in these suites.” Pretty basic but nice, then came a room with only a bed. “This is for fifth place, and lastly the last place. Get this horrible basement.” It was cold scary with only a blanket. “Now here is some fun rules, should a couple end up in last place two challenges in a row they are eliminated. Now should a couple end up in first place two weeks in a row, depending on the circumstances can actually dismiss their boyfriend or girlfriend and choose one of the others to take into the honeymoon suite.”

“After each challenge the couples will get 3 days to spend with each other all alone.”

“Sounds simple enough.” The group decides.

“By the way, where is this new island anyway?” Cody asks.

“Oh nowhere special, just a nice little spot in the Bermuda Triangle.” He says with a smirk.

“What?!” they gasped and tried to escape. It was too late as the plane they were on suddenly acted funny, lights flickered, the doors wouldn’t open, and the plane took a nose dive. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” the screaming was loud until the plane suddenly went to a stop.

“Chris is insane!” the goth girl says and everyone agreed.

“Alright everyone, we’ll start with the first challenge, a race to the hotel, once there find the honeymoon suite key and earn first place.” Chris wasn’t there, he was talking to them via robot and video screen.

“Chris you coward!” Gwen accused, pointing at him.

“What I’m not going to the triangle that place is dangerous.” He took a sip of some kind of drink. “Now Go!” the couples raced towards the hotel, it was a little strange the hotel was surrounded by trees like the hotel appeared out of nowhere amidst the forest. 

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

The honeymoon suite is up for grabs and who knows who’ll claim the swanky room for themselves. If that’s not fun enough the second challenge is a scavenger hunt through the jungle.

End preview


End file.
